


One shark, two sharks...

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became canon that Sousuke counts sharks to help Rin fall asleep. Here is a one shot based on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shark, two sharks...

**Author's Note:**

> A kudo only takes one click but tells a lot :)

Rin sighed. He was trying to fall asleep for awhile now and no matter how tired he was, he simply couldn’t.

“Sousuke, are you awake?” Rin whispered, silently hoping Sousuke will speak back. But he did not.

He smiled to himself, with a little bit of fond, remembering the first time Sousuke noticed he has problems with sleeping. Rin never bothered to keep quiet during the night, of course he used headphones when he was listening to music but he had it on loud so in the silence of the night Sousuke would surely hear him. That is, if he did not have the deepest sleep.

Rin was pretty jealous of Sousuke’s ability to sleep through an earthquake so he was surprised when one day his best friend asked out of nowhere, making him jump in his bed, whether he ever tried to count sheep. He laughed at him then but Sousuke did not seem insulted and started counting… Sharks. It made Rin grin into his pillow more than it made him sleepy.

Or so he thought, because suddenly it was morning and Sousuke was sitting by his side, handing him a cup of tea. Slightly embarrassed he did not say anything, luckily neither did Sousuke.

He asked him later that day, in the privacy of their room, how he found out. After all once upon a time they were both able to fall asleep without a problem, so Sousuke shouldn’t had been aware.

Sousuke shrugged, a bit surprised, stating it was obvious. It turned out he did hear him after all, and Rin realised he was the one who did not notice that Sousuke wasn’t falling asleep so easily anymore either. On the same night he climbed up to his bed, with a cheeky smile hiding his embarrassment and explained that, well, his shark sleeping technique would work better if he wouldn’t need to speak loudly, so Rin could hear him from the bottom bed. In fairness, he just wanted to cuddle, and he was happy to finally find a lame excuse to do so. Sleepy Sousuke also meant that he was less likely to pull away, so Rin blatantly used it against him.

In Sousuke’s arms he needed only ten sharks to fall asleep.

Thinking that he will soon begin annoying Sousuke with getting into his bed all the time, so he will stop talking to him in result, he decided to give him his space back and started pretending he does not have sleeping problems anymore. In truth, he was beginning to enjoy the warmth of Sousuke’s body a little bit too much.

And his voice. Damn that voice. He always had a thing for the deep sound, so hearing it so much softer was giving him shivers.

“Come here.” He heard suddenly, Sousuke’s voice making him snap out of his thoughts.

Like he was jut waiting for it, he climbed up and quickly slipped under the blanket Sousuke lifted for him, laying on his side, laughing quietly.

“Shush.” Rin put his arm around his middle, cuddling up. He pressed his cold nose to Sousuke’s shoulder, making him cringe.

“Mean.”

Rin lifted his head and grinned showing him his sharp teeth.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, now go to sleep, it is late.” Sousuke brushed his hair back with his hand and pulled him closer to kiss the top of his head. “Goodnight.”

“Are you going to count?” Rin mumbled, his cheeks slightly red. Eyes closing; the warmth of Sousuke’s body, the minty smell, his favourite, the hand playing with his hair, and Sousuke’s soft voice was already lulling him to sleep.

“One shark, two sharks…”


End file.
